


Tiny-Jutsu

by shezzina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezzina/pseuds/shezzina
Summary: Ирука понятия не имел, как можно одновременно растягивать слова и пищать по-мышиному.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 10





	Tiny-Jutsu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiny-Jutsu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119997) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



> Неделя КакаИру (RuKakairuWeek2020), день первый, "Разница в возрасте".  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Ирука ткнул пальцем в маленькое тело, развалившееся на котацу. Миниатюрный Копирующий ниндзя лениво махнул рукой и перекатился на бок.

— Ты должен убраться из моего дома, — прошипел Ирука. — Иди разберись с этим уменьшающим дзюцу и оставь меня в покое.

— Ма-а, сенсей, — сказал Какаши очень детским голосом. Ирука понятия не имел, как можно одновременно растягивать слова и пищать по-мышиному. — Чувствую, ты единственный, кто будет заботиться обо мне, пока я, э-э, выведен из строя.

— Просто отмени дзюцу! — закричал Ирука на него, отчего Какаши откатился к противоположному краю стола. Ирука быстро подскочил туда и, слава богу, подставил руки так, чтобы Какаши благополучно приземлился в его ладони.

— Видишь! — пропел Какаши и прижался к пальцам Ируки. — Ты обо мне позаботишься.

Ирука вздохнул, подавил желание больно сжать эту крошечную задницу и пошёл искать какой-нибудь платок, чтобы накрыть его на ночь.


End file.
